


It's All in the Quilting

by magneticdice



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Baby Yevgeny, Domestic, Family, Fluff, Lots of Toilet Paper, M/M, Smut, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magneticdice/pseuds/magneticdice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OTP Prompts: Person A is upset because there is no more toilet paper. They ask Person B what happened to it all. Person B comes running in with toilet paper wrapped all around them pretending to be a mummy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All in the Quilting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ayoungrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayoungrat/gifts).



> I decided to write something based on [this](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/129169356580) prompt. 
> 
> the title is the quilted northern slogan, and it makes me laugh every time i read it because it has nothing to do with the fic at all. 
> 
> this is for [mickey-lays-naked-on-the-bed](http://mickey-lays-naked-on-the-bed.tumblr.com), as a SUPER-fucking-late secret santa make-up gift. (hey, if i hadn’t noticed for another couple of months, i could have given you the christmas theme you asked your original secret santa for, buahaha!)

Mickey hadn’t been paying attention when he’d gone into the bathroom, but he was regretting that now as he reached for the toilet paper and found an empty rod. He lowered his magazine and scowled at where the roll _should_ have been.

He could hear his son giggling in the living room despite it being well past midnight, their cheap walls doing little to stifle the sound.

“Who the fuck used all the toilet paper?” Mickey shouted into the house, not having to worry about waking anyone. He was sick and tired of people finishing all of the paper and not replacing the roll. It was the number one rule of bathroom etiquette, for God’s sake.

He carefully leaned forward, stretching his fingers out to try and get a spare roll from underneath the sink, but it only made him more pissed when he realized he couldn’t reach it. He bitterly thought about how Ian would have been able to reach it without a hitch, not even breaking a sweat. “Fucking lanky-ass ginger…” he muttered to himself.

“What?” Ian asked, slowly opening the door and popping his head in. Leave it to Gallagher to always have the best timing...

Mickey had to do a double-take when he looked up. Ian was completely wrapped in toilet paper from head to toe with only a small portion of his eyes left uncovered. He looked like a fucking mummy, and Mickey raised his eyebrows at the sight. “Did I not get the memo ‘bout Halloween coming early this year?” he asked pointedly.

Ian snorted softly and Mickey was sure that if he could have seen more of Ian’s face, he would have seen his boyfriend blushing.

“Svetlana couldn’t get Yevgeny to sleep… so I was helping…” he told him. Well, that explained the giggling he’d heard, which was even louder now that the door was wide open. He secretly loved that Ian was always willing to help with Yevgeny, even in the middle of the night. No one ‒ not even Svetlana, anymore ‒ doubted that he loved Yevgeny.

“Come here,” Mickey ordered. When Ian stepped closer, Mickey reached up and tore a mummy-sleeve of toilet paper off of his arm, chuckling at how ridiculous the whole situation was.

“Now get the fuck out,” he demanded.

Ian ran off, obviously eager to return to the happy eight month-old, only, the asshole forgot to close the door behind him.

“Fuck,” Mickey hissed, throwing his hands in the air. “IAN!”

He had to yell a few more times until Svetlana finally walked by, arms crossed over her chest in judgment.

“You cannot poop alone?” she began. “Need orange boy to hold hand?”

Mickey just glared at her, willing her to go away.

“It stink in here,” she complained then, closing the door before he could get out his next retort.

He sighed in defeat, but at least he finally had some toilet paper and a modicum of privacy. He finished up and flushed, then put a fresh roll onto the holder before washing his hands and joining his family in the living room.

Ian was walking on his knees in the center of the room, holding his hands out like a mummy and making grunting noises. Yevgeny was on the floor beside him, squealing with excitement. Even Svetlana was smiling as she watched Ian and her son interacting together.

Mickey cleared his throat, effectively interrupting them. Even the baby turned to look at him. “Isn’t it past his bedtime?” he asked, nodding his head in Yevgeny’s direction.

Svetlana frowned, and Mickey readied himself for another verbal assault from her, but it never came. Instead, she gingerly picked up the chubby infant on the floor and walked around Mickey and into her bedroom, giving him a dirty look as she went by.

“You’re no fun,” Ian teased, standing up and moving towards Mickey with difficulty, considering that his long limbs (save for the one arm which Mickey had torn off) were still “bandaged” up.

“Is that so?” Mickey said, grabbing at a strand of paper and pulling it away.

“Hey!” Ian screamed, jumping out of the brunet’s reach. “Keep your hands to yourself,” he said with a laugh.

Mickey’s arm darted out again, and this time he was able to rip off the paper that wrapped Ian’s midsection, revealing a sliver bare skin and abs.

“Are you naked under there?” he wondered, widening his eyes.

“I was just playing with Yevgeny!” Ian told him indignantly. “Do you really think I’d be chillin’ with my cock out in front of a baby?”

Mickey shrugged and Ian acted affronted. “But Svetlana was there!” he argued.

“She’s seen her fair share of dick,” Mickey said casually. “I doubt it fazes her.” He remembered how casual his wife had been about nudity when she’d first moved in. Mickey had had to buy her expensive silk robes in order for her to agree to cover up.

“Speaking of dick, you’re being one,” Ian told him, coming to Svetlana’s defense again. Mickey rolled his eyes because Ian was _always_ siding with his wife these days. He was outnumbered in his _own_ home.

“I’m not a dick,” Mickey said, hating that his words sounded like a whine. “Take that shit off of you,” directed, waving at Ian’s wrappings.

Ian stood up straight and crossed his arms over his chest and said, “Make me.”

“You think I can’t?” Mickey shot back.

Ian smirked and bolted to their bedroom, but Mickey was right on his heels. He grabbed for Ian while running but the redhead managed to stay just out of his reach. Ian slipped into the bedroom and tried to close the door on Mickey but the brunet stuck his arm out and held it open. He pushed through the gap and was ready to wrestle with Ian until he could gain the upper hand, but to his surprise, the redhead jumped straight onto the bed and lied back.

Ian gazed up at him with a lustful smile and Mickey _more_ than got the hint. He climbed up and positioned himself so that he was hovering above Ian. Then he carefully unwrapped the paper covering Ian’s belly, just up to the waistband of his boxers. He placed a tender kiss near his belly button, trailing his lips up the pale body beneath him as he continued unraveling the makeshift bandages.

He rested weight against Ian, their bodies touching in all the right places. Mickey spent extra time gently caressing Ian’s nipples, the position causing Ian’s thigh to rub against his erection. The redhead ran his fingers through Mickey’s hair and moaned softly whenever Mickey bit down a little harder.

Mickey loved every second of their foreplay. He loved that they could be sensual and rough at the same time, and that Ian got off on it as much as he did. He pulled away more of the toilet paper and let his tongue draw a wet line up the side of Ian’s neck, all the way up to the soft skin at the base of his chin. He kissed along the edge of Ian’s jaw until he got to his ear. Mickey sucked on his earlobe and Ian sighed, thrusting up with his hips.

“You’re an impatient little fucker, aren’t you?” Mickey said into Ian’s ear, smiling against his cheek.

Ian nodded vigorously. He reached a hand up and tore away what little toilet paper was left around his head in swift movement, then caught Mickey’s lips with his and greedily kissed him. Mickey closed his eyes and simultaneously groaned, then parted his lips and let Ian’s tongue in.

Mickey desperately clutched the redhead close, nails digging into his shoulders. He barely noticed when Ian reached down and tore at the toilet paper around his waist.

“Pants off,” Ian huffed, shifting his weight to slide down his boxers. Mickey lifted his hips up off of Ian and urgently removed his own clothes. Once he was naked, he moved up on the bed so that his was straddling Ian’s hips.

Mickey grabbed the lube from the shelf behind the bed and popped the cap, squirting a bit onto his fingers. Using one hand to balance himself on the bed, he reached back with the other and started prepping himself. The redhead held their dicks side by side with both of his hands, creating a tight tunnel for them to thrust into. Mickey was torn between wanting to close his eyes to revel in the sensation of Ian’s erection pulsing beside his and staring down at the image of their cocks sliding in unison between his boyfriend’s long, clasped fingers.

He withdrew his fingers when he felt properly stretched. “I’m ready,” he breathed, leaning forward so that his head rested on Ian’s forehead.

Ian let go of him and guided his dick down until it was underneath Mickey, head sitting just outside his entrance. Mickey straightened up and bore his weight down, relishing the slight burn as he slid down around Ian’s erection.

Ian lightly ran his fingers up Mickey’s sides, the gentle touch making him shiver. Mickey wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and used his hold on Ian as leverage to ride him. They moved slower than their typical pace since Mickey was on top, but it was all the more intense because Ian was going deeper into him than usual. He felt full and _complete_ , repeatedly rising and falling down onto Ian’s cock. Soon they were breathing hard, panting with the effort of their lovemaking.

The younger man pulled himself up so that he was in a seated position, better able to hold Mickey close. The friction of Mickey’s dick between his and Ian’s stomachs, coupled with the change in angle so that Ian’s penis was rubbing against his prostate, was enough to send Mickey over the edge. He bit down on Ian’s shoulder as he came in a subconscious attempt to not scream aloud.

Ian huffed out a laugh and grabbed Mickey’s ass, supporting his weight since Mickey was too exhausted to do it himself. Mickey gratefully let him do it. Ian thrusted up into him and came with a loud groan just moments later. He collapsed backwards, falling onto the pillow and taking Mickey down with him.

Ian hugged him close and Mickey was too blissed out to object. He nuzzled into the crook of Ian’s neck, taking in the heady scent of his sweaty boyfriend, when he accidentally breathed in something foreign. He coughed and reached into his mouth, pulling out a tiny, soggy piece of toilet paper.

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me,” he muttered, examining the little ball before throwing it back at Ian’s face. His boyfriend quickly squeezed his eyes shut and recoiled, laughing at the absurdity of it.


End file.
